Day to depart
by it'sArenKiflee
Summary: this is based on a girl who is starting her year in Hogwarts. Second Generation. It's how she starts off her departing day towards Hogwarts. She ends up being in the same compartment with James S. Potter, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan Scamander.


"Let me get your checklist first" her Mother said. She rummaged around her handbag to find her Daughters Hogwarts Acceptance letter, which contained all the things she needed. Her little siblings, who are twins, were sitting down playing with the cat.

Her daughter sighed, "Mom! I'm pretty sure I've got everything. I've checked my trunk a couple of times already last night and everything I need is there."

"Well, I haven't checked whether you've got everything. Here it is!" she said. She took the parchment out of her handbag, opened it and read all the equipments needed. Her daughter knelt down in front of her trunk and opened it. She looked in her trunk which was full of things such as a picture of her family, her books, her muggle wardrobes, her school equipments and several posters of her idol, Ed Sheeran, Cold Play and The Click five all stacked neatly in different categories. She kept saying yes when her mother read aloud the words on the parchment and came to an end that she had everything. Her wand was kept in her Hogwarts Robes and her orange Tabby cat was sleeping beside her mother and little siblings.

"May we go now?" she asked as she closed her trunk. Her reached over towards her cat and carried it in her hands like a new born baby. She stood up and stroked her sleeping cat.

"After your father gets down here," her mother said.

"Dad, Come on! We're going to be late and I won't be able to catch the train!" she shouted. She then heard footsteps.

"Sorry, I had to do a couple of things." He said as he went downstairs towards his family. He was wearing a silky blue robe which rundown to his foot. Her mother, on the other hand, was wearing a red and black stripped dress which was perfect for the occasion. Her father came to a stop and heaved the trunk. The little girl opened the door for her father to carry it outside. There, parked a black car in front of their house. Her father went out of the house towards the car, followed by her Mother and twin siblings. The girl then walked out of the house, "I'll see you again this Christmas Break" she said to the house. She lived near the forest where she is able to see the mountains, rivers and animals that live among the forest. She closed the door, locked it and put it in her pocket.

She walked to the car which was now filled with her family. She opened the door and sat next to her mother with her cat. It took them several minutes to reach King Cross Station. She got out of the car, the cat now carried by her little brother. She ran to the place where they put the trolley and got one and came back. Her father now carrying the trunk put it on the trolley with several others of her belongings. She opened her trunk and got her Guitar out. They walked towards the building together; her siblings were sitting on top of her trunk. The girl was nervous yet excited to start a new life.

"Dad, what was it like when you first started Hogwarts?" she asked in curiosity.

"My first time was scary, my parents are muggles and they didn't know what to do but accepted the letter."

"Well, I bet Granny and Grandpa were proud of you." She smiled at her dad after ending her sentence. They then walked in silence when as they entered the station. They pulled over in between platforms 9 and 10.

"Where's platform 9 ¾?" her mother asked when she looked from platform 9 and 10. Her father then pointed it out, "There." He walked towards the wall, looked at his watch and then looked back, "Well, come on then! We don't want her to be late!" They then started walking, heading for the wall in front of them. The little girl was wondering whether her father was whacked or not. Then all of a sudden, her father walked through the wall and then disappeared. The girl's sky blue eyes were full in shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She turned to look at her mother, who also had the same expression as she did.

"Mom, I think we should go through the wall like dad did," she said, "Well, we haven't got time so let's go!" she then grabbed both of her little twin siblings hands, strolling to the wall. Her mother then followed her and together, then went through the wall. The wall felt cold and it sent shivers down her spine. They then arrived in a new undiscovered place, packed with people of different ages and sizes. Though the girl was longing to go to this place, she never thought it was full of magic. She began searching for her father and then spotted him. She ran to him. Her mother carried her cat and went to walk towards her husband with her twin children.

"Daddy! I never knew this place was more than spectacular! The magical atmosphere, this is Wonderful!" she said excitedly. Tremendous amount of happiness was building inside her.

"Dad, what house were you sorted into?" she asked. She looked into her father's eyes, seemingly trying to penetrate his mind. Her father felt a bit of sadness as she asked so but answered her in his full best joyful voice, "Hufflepuff Honey, I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was good enough tobe sorted into Ravenclaw because I was clumsy and all and I weren't wise enough and smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, but I'm sure you were happy with the choice, right?"

"Yeah, it's how I met my best friend, Justin Flinch-Fletchy. He's the best guy to joke around with when you're a Hufflepuff but he can sometimes be a bit quiet." He remembered all the good times he had with Justin, all the jokes he made about the girls and how cute their butt is but then, he would go back to his dorm and sit there quietly. His father then left her to put her trunk in the luggage area. The girl stood there, wondering about if she'll ever meet her father's friend's children.

The Burgundy haired girl then said good bye to her mother and her younger twin siblings who, had the hair colour of a red fox. She hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheeks. She knelt down on the same level as the twins and hugged them, patted both their heads and whispered; "I'll see you guys at Christmas!" she stood up and took her cat away from her mother. As she walked towards the express, she waved a good bye and gave flying kisses and she entered the Hogwarts Express. The express blew the whistle that had told them that they were about to depart. She closed the door behind her, stood there and stared outside where her mother and siblings stood. Justin time, her father arrived and waved a goodbye and shouted "I love you and stay safe!" She grinned and responded with a wave.

As the train got out of the tunnel and out of sight of her family, she began to search for empty compartments. Several minutes later after going through thousands of compartments, she found one containing a boy with Shabby brown hair and hazel eyes and twin blonde brothers who sat across the brown head boy. She knocked on the door and slid it open, "May I sit with you guys? All the other compartments are filled," she asked. She was never good with guys, she would always fall silent and nervous but this time, it felt different.

They all turned their attention towards her. The brown haired boy answered, "Yeah sure, go ahead." She then walked in and sat next to him.

"So you know that lots of people disappear when they play Quidditch right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, i suspect the Nargles are behind it. They are the master of hiding things and returning them to weird places that you'd never thought of finding them," told one of the blonde twins. The other then shook his head, "I'm sorry for our rudeness," he stretched out his right hand, "I'm Lysander Scamander and this is my twin Lorcan. He's the smart on out of the both of us," Lysander said. Lorcan gave her a wave and a smile. The girl took his hand and said, "Hello Lysander, I'm Schyler McTanner. My dad was in Hufflepuff but I'm pretty sure I'm more than just nice." The boy grinned. They then let go of the handshake.

"And i'm James," the boy interrupted, "James Sirius Potter." The boy smiled at Schyler. This shocked her, hearing Potter reminded her of something her father loved to tell a story about. Harry Potter. She turned, facing James with her Big sky blue eyes that filled with surprise.

"You're a Potter. Are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked. She hoped for him to say no so she could just relax. But her wish didn't come true, "Yeah, My dad's Harry Potter and my mom is Ginny Weasley. I know i don't look much like my dad especially his green eyes but my attitude is more like him," James explained, his brown eyes now smiling. Schyler couldn't believe it; she was sitting next to Harry Potter's son.

"Oh wow, that's really amazing!" she didn't know what to say, she was trembling with nervousness.

"So what house do you guys think you're going to be sorted into?" she changed the topic and her nervousness reduced, "I think I'd be in Gryffindor because I'm braver than my parents."

"Well, i know i'm a Ravenclaw! I've spent my summer with my mom travelling around the world, studying the creatures and the world," Lorcan said, Lysander rolled his eyes, "It's really amazing but Lysie here wouldn't come because he wanted to visit the Quidditch Stadium with my dad. Lorcan sniggered at his brother. Lysander sighed, "I'm the only one in the family who isn't interested in Creatures but Quidditch. Quidditch is my life and I support Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood is the best keeper in the whole universe of Quidditch and i'm going to be a keeper like him!" Lysander declared. He stared at his brother and put his hand through his short shabby blonde hair.

"Count me in! But i'm more of a Seeker or a Chaser like my dad and i'm pretty sure i'm a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin have not included my type of attitude," said James. Schyler giggled then put her head on James's shoulder, her head was feeling a little light and she felt sleepy. Slowly she closed her eyes.

"This is going to be a long ride to Hogwarts," She took a deep breath and slept. Her long hair has been pulled over her shoulder by James. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. They all then slept.


End file.
